Enter Equestria
by ThatGuyWithTheFanFiction
Summary: For something to do, 21 year old Dylan Hunt watches the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, but when the Elements of Harmony hit him instead of Nightmare Moon, he is taken to Equestria, will he become best friends with everyone and discover the magic of Friendship . . . Probably Not! This Is a copy of my story off of www. fimfiction /story/136813/enter-equestria


Before we start, this is a direct copy from . Here's a link to the story. story/136813/enter-equestria

"My name is Dylan Hunt, but you can call me Dylan or Dill. I'm 31, and, I'm a proud BRONY. And, I love Luna, she is Awesome, if you guys don't agree, then automatically you are just jealous of her bat cape . . . JK, liking princess Luna is MY opinion. But I'm getting off topic. I am going to tell the tale of how I lived my, and every Bronies, dream. That's right, I'm going to tell the tale of how I ended up in Equestria. So grab a snuggy, Put headphones on for relaxing, or your favorite, type of music, and enjoy the ride".

It all started on October 6st, 2013, I can remember it like it was yesterday. Though it was 10 years ago, I was 21 at the time, young, I know, but it happened. I was playing my Xbox 360. I was playing The Walking Dead. I was on episode 5 (SPOILER).  
I had Clementine hand cuff me to a Heater thing, because I was going to turn into a Walker in a matter of minutes, and Lee didn't look too good. I admit, I was shedding a few manly tears, and I wasn't one to cry a lot. So you know it was an emotional experience .

"Come on Lee, Hold on, Don't die on me man". I said, a single tear running down my face.

Clem was crying too. They had been really good friends ever since Episode alas, He would die, and come back, or so I thought. Lee said 6 words I never wanted to hear.

"Your gonna have to shoot me".

"What"!? Me and Clem both said at the same time.

"You can't be serious"! I exclaimed.

But, after a good 5 minutes, Clem backed up slowly, and shot,The credits rolled. And music, Sad music started to play.

"sniff" "No"! I exclaimed.

After the credits rolled, And the game saved, I turned off my Xbox.

"I need something to make my feels, feel better". I said.

"Hmm, Oh I know"! I said, Running toward my Laptop, typing in my password and going on Youtube. "A good scare should help me"! I said while searching up "Markiplier Random horror reaction compilation #1" in the search bar.[youtube=/watch?v=sywK36BOVLA]

After the video, I screamed randomly. "HOLY BALLS". Then couldn't help but bust out laughing.

But what got me to stop laughing was that, My Best friend since Kinder garden, Bust open the door and yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THE THING THAT TRIED TO EAT YOUR NUTS"!

I busted out laughing again , I laughed so much, my sides started to hurt!

"Whats so funny"?! She asked, Clearly confused and annoyed.

After I calmed down I said, Breathing heavy. "Nothing tried to eat my nuts, I was watching Markiplier, when I yelled "HOLY BALLS"!

She gave me a 'Are you fucking serious' face.

Just to make her more mad I said. "Don't worry, my nuts are only for you, I will protect them for you".

She went to kick me in the nuts, but with me having cat like reflexes I dodged it while laughing.

"You dick"! She yelled. I Smiled

"That's my job". I said proudly. Which she responded by rolling her eyes, and punching me in the shoulder. But, being the weakling she is, It didn't hurt.

"Relax Amber". I said calmly. "I'm just teasing you".

"Alright" She said walking out the door.

But then I felt a sensation in my body, something I don't usually get. It was unbearable, it was a horrible sensation, I was, I was, I was bored. (Hehe, Got you).

Yes, I was bored,

"Soooooooooooooooo Bored!" I shouted.

"Then do something!". Yelled back Amber. But she was kinda quiet, so for dramtic stuff for the story, lets say it was a robed warlock on my shoulder, and he had a wooden stick with a crystal clear orb on one end, and there was blue fire in the orb. Now that's dramtic.

Amber was a childhood friend, She was 6'4. Long brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

I decided to watch some T.V on demand. I found some shows that I liked, but no new episodes. So I decided to watch an entire series of a show, but which one? I closed my eyes and went threw the list, going up and down. Then I stopped the "wheel". I'll call it. Then I landed on one. One that will actually get this story somewhere. Yes you guessed it.

"My little pony:Friendship Is Magic".

The last time I watched the show, was before I watched "Equestria Girls". Didn't really like it that much.

"Alright lets watch this Shiz"! I exlaimed.

Those of you who saw the first episode knows what happens. So I won't bore you with the details.

However there is one part I want to talk about, its really important.

When Twilight Sparkle and the other "Mane Six" were telling Nightmare Moon to taste the rainbow, something happened.

When the screen showed the rainbow going toward Nightmare Moon . . . Nightmare Moon was gone.

I was reaaaaaaaaaally confused to say the least.

But to my shock, the rainbow hit the ground where the mare in question was supposed to be, and bounced . . . right toward the camera.

Heading toward me!

How did I know it was heading toward me, well, I realized it was heading toward me when it was half in the show, and half in my living room.

It was going so fast, not even my cat like reflexes could save me.

It hit me.

It went threw me.

Not like knife or sword went threw me, but transparent threw me.

Once it went threw me it started to circle, all the while I felt pain and energy going threw me.

All the colors of the rainbow shot out of my eyes. Everything was now rainbow colored.

Once it shot out of my eyes, it just, how do I put it.

Stopped.

Every bit of rainbow beam was now gone like a dream.

My only thought now was

"What. The. Fuck".

After an hour of just standing there, I felt the numbness go away.

I could move.

It was dark out, not just the outside of my house, but inside.

My lights shut off once the beam hit me, I spent the rest of night standing there, so of course it was dark out.

But not normal "Night time" Dark. I mean Every light in Glovertown was out, no cars either.

It seemed all of Canada, just stopped.

I felt kind of tired. I figured I would feel better and forget everything that just happend with a good night sleep.

Too lazy to go to bed, I plopped on the couch.

My last thoughts before sleeping were.

"I Feel Sleepy".


End file.
